Por una sonrisa
by Elie07
Summary: Porque el daría todo por una sonrisa suya. El haría todo por verla sonreír. Nunca permitiría que el pasado la hiciese llorar de nuevo.
1. Un lunes problemático

**Dato: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, al igual que todos sus personajes, le pertenece a mi dios Hiro Mashima que lo amo y lo amare a un mas cuando se deje de rollos y ponga de una vez el romance apasionado entre Natsu y Lucy.

Es mi primer fanfic no sean muy malos ¿si? —hace un pucherito cual cachorro abandonado en un día de lluvia.

Sin mas dilación...

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un precioso lunes en la Academia Fairy Tail.

Como todo Lunes que se precie los chicos se encontraban demasiado cansados como para destrozar ventanas y encerar el piso para que la gente se rebalase, solo volaban sillas y borradores, las cortinas estaban incendiadas y un chico desnudo tiraba cubitos de hielo a cualquiera que se encontrase en su mira.

El querido y nada atemorizante profesor Warren intento poner orden en el laboratorio de ciencias, intento, porque nada más abrir la boca un trozo de hielo gigante junto con una silla lo dejaron inconsciente.

Eso debió de doler.

Pero tranquilos está acostumbrado.

— Malditos críos ¡Callaos de una vez! —grito la profesora Evergreen abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

— ¡Hacer escándalo es de hombres! —le secundo a su vez el profesor Elfman.

Ganándose un puñetazo de parte de la mujer de cabellos castaños.

Todos los alumnos se tranquilizaron al escuchar el timbre y caminaron fuera de laboratorio, felices de que por fin esa clase infernal hubiese acabado.

La pequeña Levy Mcgarden encaminaba aquella prole de alumnos dando pequeños saltitos haciendo que su cabello, de un precioso tono azulado, rebotase levemente. La seguían embobados sus mayores admiradores, Jet y Droy, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que ellos creían peligrosa para su amada.

Sin prestar atención Levy abrió la puerta de su clase, dio un paso, otro paso y su pie se enredo con una cuerda haciendo que tropezase. Y por ir vigilando a su alrededor ni Jet ni Droy se dieron cuenta de que se había tropezado por lo tanto siguieron caminando hasta tropezarse ellos también, después lo siguieron el joven de cabellos negros Alzack junto con Viska… Así hasta que toda la clase termino haciendo una montañita con la pobre Levy debajo que ya comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire. Todos con la misma pregunta en su mente.

_¿Quién fue el idiota que puso una cuerda aquí?_

Una sonora carcajada se escucho y todos voltearon a ver al culpable de aquella broma el cual no se intimido ni un poco al sentir sus miradas asesinas.

— ¡Natsu!

Si, había sido Natsu Dragneel el capitán del equipo de futbol, un joven de una extraña cabellera de color rosa aunque el aseguraba que era color salmón, poseedor de unos preciosos ojos verde olivo que hacían suspirar a más de una. Y amante de las bromas.

—Realmente tienes el cerebro chamuscado —dijo molesto un joven de cabellos azabaches y mirada fría, levantándose y acercándose a Natsu.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti, princesita Fullbuster —respondió chocando frentes con el pelinegro, empezando con sus peleas de siempre.

Y como siempre una pelirroja los detuvo con un golpe.

—Maldita sea eso dolió Erza —se quejaron ambos.

—Es culpa de Natsu por poner esa cuerda ahí. —y esta vez el peli rosa si sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda su espina dorsal.

Una chica de unos ojos azul zafiro se acerco a los tres, cruzada de brazos y con expresión molesta.

—Erza tiene razón Natsu, ¿Por qué pusiste eso?

El joven miro esos ojos azules que tanto lo tranquilizaban e hizo un puchero.

— Quería que el idiota de Gray se tropezara.

— Lo entiendo —la chica suspiro y negó con la cabeza— pero de todas formas hiciste que toda la clase se tropezara y aplastaran a Levy-chan. Como castigo esta noche no comerás carne.

Natsu miro a su hermana con horror. Ella no podía hacer eso. ¡¿Iba a dejarlo sin comer carne?! ¡Eso no era un castigo, era una tortura!

— ¡Elisabeth Claire Dragneel, hare todo lo que tú me pidas pero no me dejes sin carne! —sollozo tomando las piernas de su hermana la cual sintió un poco de lastima.

— Bien… —se agacho y acaricio el cabello de su hermano el cual era del mismo color que el suyo, sonrió— Limpiaras la caja de arena de Happy durante un mes.

— ¡Aye, Sir!

X

O

X

O

Cogió los formularios de transferencia y los leyó uno a uno aunque ya se los sabia casi de memoria. Observo a su alrededor a todas aquellas personas que habían sido sus compañeros discutir fuertemente.

Aquello era una verdadera molestia, a él no le gustaba nada los problemas, algo extraño ya que era el director de la academia a la cual llamaban la más problemática de toda la región.

Suspiro y masajeo su cabeza levemente, era ya un pobre viejo lleno de canas ya iba a ir siendo hora de retirarse y dejar su puesto a su nieto Laxus o quizá a Mirajane. Volvió a suspirar una vez más y alzo la vista decidido, cogió al azar unos cuantos formularios, se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, todos lo observaron confundidos por sus actos. Abrió la puerta pero antes de salir volvió a mirar a sus antiguos compañeros.

— Yo me hare cargo de estos mocosos—levanto los formularios que llevaba en la mano—Esos que están en la mesa se irán contigo Jura… Así debería estar bien ¿no, Bob?

El hombre calvo y regordete lo miro agradecido y asintió rápidamente.

Y Makarov Dreyar se marcho de allí antes de arrepentirse de su decisión.

X

O

X

O

Allí estaba ella sentada leyendo tan tranquilamente el periódico, buscando tal vez alguna oferta de trabajo como camarera en cualquier restaurante. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad por lo que se acerco sigilosamente y con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡Buu! —grito en su oído.

Causando que la chica por reflejo gritase, dejándolo sordo, cogiese un cojín y lo comenzase a golpear con él en la cara.

— ¡Piedad! ¡Soy Natsu! —consiguió decir en medio de los golpes, la chica paro y frunció el ceño molesta.

— ¡Pues con más razón! —lo golpeo una vez más— ¿Quién te manda a ti a asustarme de esa forma?

Y continúo con sus golpes de cojín hasta que en un descuido su hermano cogió su mano y le arrebato aquella arma mortal, desde hoy pensaría así sobre el maldito cojín. Ella se soltó de su agarre y volvió a sentarse a leer el periódico con las mejillas levemente infladas, como una niña pequeña.

—Elie ~ —ronroneo a su lado el peli rosa— No te enfades ~

—No estoy enfadada —bufo— ¿Qué eres, Happy 2?

Su hermano la observo un poco triste, solo quería que dejase de prestarle atención al periódico para jugar con él y con Happy.

Una idea apareció en su mente y de inmediato se dispuso a realizarla. Acaricio con delicadeza el brazo izquierdo de su hermana gemela provocando que esta se removiese incomoda.

—N-Natsu… Para ya… Me… haces cosquillas…

La chica se mordía el labio inferior intentando que una sonora carcajada no saliera de sus labios y es que era especialmente sensible a las cosquillas y si su hermano seguía así ella acabaría retorciéndose en el suelo de risa.

Sin escuchar las suplicas de su hermana, se acerco a su oído y le soplo levemente causando que la peli rosa temblara por no poder soportar más aquel martirio y en ese descuido…

¡Plaf! Le arrebato el periódico.

— ¡Devuélveme eso en este mismo instante! —grito Elisabeth, ya recuperada del ataque de cosquillas aunque con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Muahahahaha! ¡Nunca! —el Dragneel bailo alrededor de todo el salón lanzado las hojas del periódico por todos lados causando la ira de su hermana quien comenzó a perseguirlo por todos lados.

Y ambos cayeron al suelo debido a la torpeza de Elie, se miraron un momento y después sonrieron ampliamente. Un pequeño gato de color azul se acerco a ellos con cara hambrienta, Natsu lo tomo en brazos y junto con su hermana se dirigió a la cocina a cenar dejando olvidadas todas aquellas hojas de periódico desparramadas por el salón.

Especialmente una que había caído en la chimenea pero se alcanzo a ver una vez más el titular de la noticia antes de que aquel montón de papel se volviese ceniza.

"_**La academia Blue Pegasus inundada"**_

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Y si habrá unas pocas insinuaciones de incesto entre los gemelos Dragneel, pero aseguro que lo suyo no va, ni irá, más allá del amor fraternal.

Según mis planes sera un Long fic y subiré un capitulo cada sábado.

De pie, no sean vagos y dejen un review.

¡Aye, Sir!


	2. Preparativos, definitivamente los odiaba

**Dato: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de otra forma Juvia ya hubiese violado a Gray e.e

Tiriririririririririririririririririririri Sábado, sábado gentecita adorable. ¡Y aquí llego con el segundo capitulo de esta historia!

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

"**Preparativos, definitivamente los odiaba"**

**Natsu Pov.**

Desde hace unos días el viejo se ha visto extraño, demasiado nervioso y tiquismiquis. Quiero decir se la ha pasado observando cada rincón de la academia asegurándose de que esta perfecta, incluso podía asegurar que ahora tiene más canas que antes…

—NOTICIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS— grito Max entrando a la clase repentinamente, corrí a escucharlo ya que siempre tenía cosas divertidas que contar.

— ¡Hey Max! ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —sonreí burlón— ¿Has encontrado a Elfman y Evergreen besuqueándose en el cuarto de limpieza?

— ¿Eh? —el chico de cabellos castaños me miro confundido y negó— Dios me libre de esa escena tan asquerosa…

Elie se acerco a nosotros dos con cara de curiosidad junto con una gran parte de la clase, dispuestos a escuchar a Max. Todos nos colocamos a su alrededor y lo miramos expectantes a lo que iba a contar.

—Bien todos os habréis enterado que hace unos días la academia de Blue Pegasus sufrió una inundación ¿no?

Vi como todos asintieron, ¿Cómo es que yo era el único que no sabía sobre eso? Mire a mi hermana para saber si ella también estaba enterada de aquello pero la vi con una cara de completa confusión, que debía ser la misma que tenía yo en ese momento.

Bueno al menos no era el único que no lo sabía.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la inundación con nosotros? — pregunto Levy ladeando la cabeza y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Pues veréis… —Max iba a comenzar a hablar pero una risa lo detuvo, una risa que yo conocía muy bien.

Todos se apartaron para dejar paso a aquel chico de cabello negro y largo, con toda la cara llena de piercings y de ojos rojos como la sangre. Gajeel Redfox.

— ¿Qué es todo este cuchicheo? Parecéis unas Viejas marujas. Gehee.

— ¡Gajeel! ~ —mi hermana se lanzo a abrazarlo… Un momento…

— ¡Elisabeth, suelta a ese hierro oxidado!

—No quiero ~ —hizo un puchero y se acurruco mas en brazos de ese desgraciado— Te echaba de menos… ¿Dónde te metiste estos días primo?

Si… Como bien habéis escuchado ese idiota agujereado es, para mi gran desgracia nuestro primo, puaj cada vez que lo digo siento un mal sabor de boca. Y por alguna extraña razón Elie lo adora y cada vez que lo ve se lanza a sus brazos como acababa de pasar… Podía ver como Gajeel me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, la cual definitivamente odio, haciendo que mis ganas de arrancarle esos pierciengs de su cara aumentasen.

—Estuve un poco ocupado… —dijo un poco ¿nervioso? — Pero ahora que he vuelto necesito hablar contigo y con ese paparazzi de ahí.

¡Espera, espera, espera! Me importaba un pimiento que se llevase a Max por ahí pero… ¡¿Por qué también a Elie?!

— ¿Con qué derecho Gajeel? —Erza apareció cual caballero con su espada para salvar a mi hermanita de aquel dragón de hierro… Okey… Olvidad esto último.

Ahora sí que no se saldría con la suya, dirigí mi mirada hacia él esperando que soltase a Elie pero en cambio solo saco un papel de su bolsillo el cual se lo dio a Erza para que lo leyese…

—Ya entiendo así que era eso —y sonrió haciendo que mi mandíbula cayese al suelo de la impresión.

¡¿Qué demonios ponía en esa nota?!

—Loki —llamo y al instante aquel chico de cabellos anaranjados apareció a su lado— Encárgate de que Natsu no nos siga.

¡¿Eh?! ¡EH! De repente sentí como unos brazos me detenían en un fuerte agarre y vi confundido como la pelirroja noqueaba a Max y lo cargaba como si fuese un saco de patatas, para después marcharse seguida de aquel idiota junto con Elie…

— ¡Suéltame estúpido Loki! ¡Elie! ¡Elieeeeeeeeeeeee! —grite con una mano en dirección a la puerta.

—Natsu tranquilo que no es para tanto —dijo Lissana con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. 

X

O

X

O

Los cuatro, o más bien los tres ya que uno estaba inconsciente, caminaron hasta una sala. Enfrente de la puerta Gajeel saco una llave y la abrió con un poco de dificultad, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no se usaba.

Al abrirse los cuatro, ya que Max acababa de despertarse, observaron sorprendidos todo lo que había ahí dentro.

—Pellizcadme —dijo la peli rosa para recibir un suave pellizco de su primo—Auch —le saco la lengua— No lo decía literalmente, tonto.

—Gehee —rio el chico de ojos sangre emocionado— Ese viejo sí que tenia esto bien escondido…

Todos entraron a la sala y tomaron aquellos objetos con delicadeza en sus brazos. Se podía ver estrellas en los ojos de Erza la cual no tardo en coger una libreta y un bolígrafo.

—Yo me encargare de la ropa, Elie me ayudara con eso… —dirigió su mirada a Gajeel— Max y tu os encargareis de la iluminación… ¿Entendido?

—Sera divertido

El castaño sonrió, no sabía cómo se había metido en eso pero ahora que estaba ahí no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad para demostrarles a todos en la academia de lo que era capaz. Ya se podía imaginar a todas las chicas gritando _"¡Max-sama!" _

Aunque debía admitir que le aterraba la idea de tener que trabajar con el matón de Gajeel.

Pero también estaba ahí la adorable de Elie Dragneel, la observo un momento, la chica estaba sonriendo mientras observaba la libreta de Erza. Sin poder evitarlo su mente imagino una escena con ella.

—_Wuaaa —la chica peli rosa sonrió ampliamente y lo observo contenta— No sabía que tenias ese talento Max-kun… _

—_Jajaja —rio él mientras echaba su cabello hacia un lado con un movimiento de cabeza._

—_Y-yo no soy muy buena con esto… ¿M-me ayudarías? —junto sus manos con un aura rosa a su alrededor._

—_Pues claro —volvió a echar su cabello al lado y tomo ambas manos de la chica— Sera un placer Elisabeth mía._

—_Oh ~ Max-kun… Bésame… _

_Y él se inclino hacia ella para depositar un beso en sus dulces labios._

Si, seguramente en estos días ella caería rendida ante sus pies y comenzarían a tener una relación perfecta donde tendrían pequeñitos con el cabello rosa… Si… con el pelo rosa…

Una imagen de un Natsu y un Gajeel destruyendo todo a su paso apareció en su mente. Comenzó a sudar frio, casi olvidaba al hermano y al primo sobre —muchos sobre— sobre-protectores de la chica. Lo sentía mucho por Elie pero lo suyo era imposible, el aun deseaba seguir viviendo, era aun muy joven y guapo y le quedaban demasiados chismes por contar.

— ¿Qué ocurre Max? —pregunto Erza al ver las distintas caras que hacia el chico.

Max la observo, definitivamente era hermosa pero todos sabían que detrás de esa belleza se escondía un monstruo y además sus contactos le habían informado sobre un chico con el cual parecía tener una relación muy estrecha, aunque no recordaba muy bien su nombre… ¿Fernando Jiménez, tal vez? Bah, ya lo recordaría.

—No pasa nada Erza-san, todo está perfecto —llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla pensativo— Pero creo que nos olvidamos de la parte más importante…

—Oh, ¿a sí que era eso? Gajeel ya lo ha pensado y ha tenido una muy buena idea.

El aludido simplemente rio y saco de su bolsillo un papel en el cual estaban grabadas unas palabras las cuales Max leyó solo para abrir mucho los ojos y mirar sin poder creer lo que acababa de leer.

—Es me-mentira ¿verdad? —susurro con una sonrisa forzada viendo como sus tres compañeros solo reían tenebrosamente con un aura maligna.

X

O

X

O

_Dos días después_

— ¡Natsu, sueltaaa! —gritaba ella moviendo su pierna intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

—No quiero —decía un peli rosado con las mejillas infladas.

Todos en la clase observaban a ambos con una gota en su cabeza, aquella escena se había repetido desde que Elie había comenzado a saltarse clases junto con Erza, Max y Gajeel. Pero ellos simplemente no podían acostumbrarse a ver a Natsu, el Natsu que siempre estaba destruyendo todo a su paso o colocando cubos de agua en la puerta de la clase, comportándose como un niño pequeño encaprichado con su juguete nuevo.

Aunque bueno el siempre se comportaba como un niño.

—Vamos Natsu, déjala ir —la albina de ojos azules tiraba de un brazo del chico intentando apartarlo de su hermana.

— ¡No! ¡Si la suelto volverá a irse con ese estúpido de Gajeel!

El peli rosado se zafo del agarre de Lissana haciendo que esta cayese al suelo, lo sentía mucho por ella pero no permitiría que su hermanita, su _dulce_ y _adorable_ hermanita terminara siendo corrompida por Gajeel. El solo pensarlo le producían escalofríos.

—Joo ~ Natsu tu sabes perfectamente la razón de que Elie tenga que ir con Gajeel y sabes perfectamente que no es para que se agujeree la cara como él.

Y una vez más Lissana le había leído la mente completamente. Si, era verdad que sabía la razón de que su hermana tuviera que irse, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que aceptase lo que el viejo había dicho hace dos días.

_**Flashback**_

_El director había mandado a todos los alumnos de 2° que se reunieran en el salón de actos, un amplio lugar en el que había un gran escenario en el que el director solía dar algunos discursos, la mayoría para intentar mentalizar a aquellos mocosos que él no era precisamente rico por lo tanto no podía pagar todos los destrozos que hacían, los cuales siempre acababan con Mirajane consolándolo._

_Las tres clases de 2° terminaron de entrar en el salón mientras Natsu buscaba con la mirada a Elie sin poder encontrarla. Vio a Cana y a Lissana, ambas lo saludaron sonrientes ya que estaban en distintas clases ellas en 2°B y él en 2°A aunque solían ir a su clase de vez en cuando. Pero no vio ninguna cabellera rosada pululando por ahí lo que hizo que se preguntase si aun seguiría con Gajeel. Al fin salió el director Makarov seguido de su bella secretaria albina, ella le ajusto el micrófono y se lo dio para que pudiese hablar con comodidad._

—_Hola, mocosos esta vez no he venido a daros mi "charla de siempre" como decís vosotros —se escucharon unos aplausos al fondo, el director carraspeo— Esta vez vengo con un asunto muy importante… Pronto vendrán a la academia unos cuantos alumnos desde Blue Pegasus._

—_Como todos sabéis Blue Pegasus sufrió una inundación hace unos días —Mirajane hablo con dulzura— ¡Y Fairy Tail siempre tiene espacio para unos compañeros más!_

_El director retomo la palabra._

—_Por ello espero que cuando lleguen los nuevos os comportéis medianamente bien para que se sientan como en casa. Además de que les haremos una fiesta de bienvenida._

_En cuanto menciono la palabra "fiesta" todos gritaron emocionados, eso sí que valía la pena._

— _¡A CALLAR! —sonrió— Por lo tanto los encargados de los preparativos serán los siguientes. Por favor Mira-chan._

—_Sí, director —la mujer de ojos azules desdoblo el papel que tenía en sus manos— Los encargados son:_

_Max Alors_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Elisabeth Dragneel_

_Los cuatro salieron de detrás del telón y caminaron hasta quedar a un lado de una sonriente Mirajane. Y se hizo un silencio en toda la sala solo interrumpido por la voz del director._

—_Los recién nombrados podrán saltarse las clases que deseen para poder realizar los preparativos. Eso es todo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Oh si, desde ese instante el odio de Natsu hacia Gajeel aumento aun mas. Abrazo con más fuerza la pierna de su hermana, no la soltaría por nada del mundo.

—Mira que eres patético Natsu— se burlo Gray de brazos cruzados.

— ¿A quién llamas patético nudista de cuarta? —enseguida el peli rosa se levanto y cogió a Gray por su camiseta, con una mirada atemorizante en sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Y a quien llamas tu nudista, estúpido cabeza de carbón? —contraataco el pelinegro cogiendo también la camisa de su rival.

—Gray tu ropa—señalo una sonrojada Lissana ya que el joven se había deshecho de sus pantalones.

— ¡¿En qué momento?!

Natsu rio malvadamente por salirse con la suya y se dio la vuelta para convencer a su hermana de que no fuera con su primo… Solo que cuando se dio la vuelta…

Elie no estaba.

Se había marchado mientras peleaba con Gray.

¡Maldición! Definitivamente odiaba a Gray, a Gajeel y a los estúpidos preparativos por separarlo de su hermana.

* * *

Fin.—

¿Que tal? ¿muy raro? ¿Que creéis que tramaran los cuatro fantásticos? Y... ¿¡Quien demonios es Fernando Jimenez!?

Planeaba hacerlo mas largo pero mi pepito grillo me dijo: _No, mejor déjalos con la curiosidad juajajajaja_

_Lucy: ¿Cuando apareceré yo? Se supone que soy una de las protagonistas T.T_

¡En el siguiente, lo prometo! Tu sabes que te adoro Lucy-swan ~

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Casi muero de felicidad al ver de quien son! Creo que los he leído como cien veces... ._.

De pie, no sean vagos y dejen un review

¡Es gratis, lo juro!

_¡Aye, Sir!_


	3. Bienvenidos a la familia

**Dato: **FT le pertenece a Hiro-chama :3

¡Aparición estelar! En este capitulo nuestra amada Lucy por fin aparece

_Ya era hora —gruño Natsu_

Y si se que dije que subiría cada sábado pero he recapacitado y como soy incapaz de escribir capítulos mas largos subiré cada miércoles y cada sábado :D

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

"**Bienvenidos a la familia"**

Caminar.

Caminar.

Girar a la derecha.

Caminar.

Girar a la izquierda.

Caminar, caminar, caminar, caminar.

Detenerse.

—Estoy completamente perdida—se lamento una rubia apoyando su brazo derecho en una farola.

Ahora comprendía la desesperación de Gretel al verse en un lugar desconocido y hambrienta. Y es que un bosque oscuro y tenebroso era igual de peligroso que una ciudad, quien sabe si de repente aparecería un hombre que se quisiese aprovechar de ella debido a su belleza.

Si, el ser tan linda siempre le causaba problemas.

Eso era lo que pensaba la joven Heartfilia antes de que algo le quitase su campo de visión, lo tomo en sus manos solo para ver que aquel _algo_, era una camiseta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!

Lucy dirigió su vista hacia aquella voz, un chico corría hacia ella, un chico tremendamente sexy corría hacia ella.

Sin camiseta.

Tuvo que controlarse para no sangrar por la nariz.

X

O

X

O

Aquel chico, Gray Fullbuster, fue su salvación. La había invitado a comer, habían charlado un rato e incluso la llevo a casa. Todo para agradecerle que hubiese recogido su camiseta.

Al parecer asistía a la misma academia a la cual se transferiría, debido a que Blue Pegasus se había inundado, Fairy Tail. En solo un rato se había hecho muy amiga de Gray, aunque no negaba que al principio pensó que su encuentro fue el destino rápidamente desecho esa idea al comenzar a hablar con el ya que este era del tipo frió y sexy y Lucy prefería una relación llena de amor y calidez.

Se estiro y abrazo más fuertemente su almohada, según lo que le contó el chico de cabellos azabaches Fairy Tail era una academia muy ruidosa y divertida. Bostezo por tercera vez, ya iba siendo hora de dormir, apago las luces y cerró los ojos sintiéndose ansiosa porque el fin de semana pasara rápido y llegara el lunes.

X

O

X

O

Los rayos de sol acariciaron su piel logrando que despertase por fin, aun adormilado busco a su alrededor su móvil, lo cogió y miro la pantalla.

_20 mensajes en el buzón de voz y 35 llamadas perdidas._

Sin tomarlo muy en cuenta se dispuso a escuchar el último mensaje que había en el buzón como siempre acostumbraba a hacer.

_Cortare tus miembros y te sacare los intestinos para dárselos de comer a Happy_

Natsu se paralizo al escuchar aquella voz, tan autoritaria y amenazante como siempre. La voz de una cabreadísima Erza Scarlet, ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Seguramente la pelirroja lo buscaría por cielo y tierra para acabar con él, debía pensar un modo de huir y conservar la vida… Llevaría solo lo necesario, a su hermana, Happy y un montón de comida; se cambiaría el nombre a Haru, viviría en una casita apartada en un bosque lejano…

Y mientras planeaba su escape su teléfono sonó, lo miro aterrado pero para su gran alivio no se trataba de Erza si no de Elie.

— ¿Elie? —contesto con una enorme sonrisa esperando oír la voz de su hermanita al otro lado de la línea, pero lo que escucho le heló sangre.

—Hoo, tienes mucho valor para ignorar mis llamadas Nat-su —esa manera en la que había dicho su nombre lo aterro aun mas.

—E-Erza… ¿Qu-que tal?

— ¡" ¿Qué tal?" mi tía! ¡ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA, DEJA DE HACER EL VAGO Y VEN AHORA MISMO A LA ACADEMIA!

Y corto la llamada, el peli rosa abrió mucho los ojos, se había olvidado completamente que hoy era lunes. Hoy era el día en el que llegaban los de Blue Pegasus y habría una fiesta de bienvenida.

Se levanto de un salto de la cama y se puso el uniforme lo más rápido que pudo, no se ducho ni desayuno, no quería que Erza lo torturara por llegar aun mas tarde. El lado bueno de las cosas era que vivía cerca de la academia por lo que no le tomaría mas de 10 minutos el llegar.

Natsu Dragneel corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta Fairy Tail.

X

O

X

O

Observo una vez más aquel lugar.

Tres edificios, uno más grande que otro, dos a los lados y uno en medio.

Unas enormes canchas de fútbol llenas de hierba verde y fresca.

Hermoso, sencillo pero hermoso. De alguna forma daba una sensación acogedora y te invitaba a quedarte por mucho tiempo.

Inspiro, hasta el aire le parecía más puro en aquel lugar.

El uniforme también era bastante lindo aunque la falda era muy larga para su gusto y la tuvo que acortar un poco. Sonrió al pensar que aquella seria su academia durante bastante tiempo, casi agradecía la inundación.

—Ara, ara —una bellísima mujer apareció ante sus ojos, albina de ojos azules— ¿Tu eres de Blue Pegasus?

Se sintió pequeña a su lado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que inclinarse rápidamente como un robot.

— ¡S-si! ¡S-soy Lucy! ¡Lucy Heart…..! —se llevo las manos a su boca antes de terminar aquella frase, una vez mas se veía incapaz de decir su apellido a los demás, bajo la cabeza deprimida.

La mujer la miro con confusión y negó con la cabeza al no poder comprender la razón de que la chica se deprimiese. Pero bueno ella tenía un trabajo por hacer y no podía distraerse con aquello por mucha curiosidad que tuviera.

—Bien Lucy, ¿podrías por favor acompañarme? Tú eras la única que faltaba.

Asintió y siguió a la albina, la cual se presento como Mirajane Strauss, hasta un salón en el que se encontraban las tres clases de 2°; según le explico Mira-san allí el director daría un discurso de bienvenida. La albina la condujo hasta unos lugares enfrente del escenario en donde pudo ver a todos los chicos que habían sido transferidos junto con ella, saludo con una sonrisa a algunos y a otros los fulmino con la mirada.

Se sentó e intento hacer caso omiso de todas las miradas curiosas que se clavaban en su espalda. Miro hacia adelante y vio que el telón estaba echado, se extraño ¿Por qué razón estaría así? ¿Esconderían algo ahí atrás?

X

O

X

O

Por doceava vez Erza Scarlet se aseguro que todo estuviera perfecto. Gajeel ya se estaba hartando de aquella jovencita nerviosa, pero no se quejaba ya que si lo hacia su vida correría peligro.

Nunca creyó esos rumores sobre la pelirroja que aseguraban había acabado con toda una pandilla de matones pero al escuchar los mensajes que dejo a su primo Natsu se dio cuenta de que esos rumores ni se acercaban a la realidad.

Erza era incluso más aterradora.

—Elie ese traje realmente te queda bien —el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y observo a su prima, tenía que estar de acuerdo con Erza, ese look le quedaba muy bien.

—Gracias —la chica sonrió ampliamente y le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja— Pero pienso que tu estas mucho más sexy con ese peinado Er-chan.

La aludida se sonrojo levemente e intento ignorar el cumplido de su amiga y las miradas picaras que esta le lanzaba. Escucho la voz del director, que ya había comenzado con su discurso y su expresión seria volvió.

—Deprisa ya casi es el momento.

Los tres asintieron y se colocaron en sus puestos rápidamente.

X

O

X

O

Al escuchar al director desearles lo mejor Lucy sintió ganas de llorar, no sabía exactamente la razón pero su corazón se sintió aun más cálido y feliz.

—Y ahora verán lo mejor de esta academia. —Makarov bajo del escenario y se coloco en uno de los asientos vacíos, todos le miraron confundidos al ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡AHORA MOCOSOS!

De repente el telón se abrió y salió una cortina de humo, se apagaron las luces. La rubia recordó la vez que había ido a un concierto de su banda favorita, el ambiente era el mismo, todos callados y expectantes a lo que iba a aparecer en el escenario. Y debido a que se encontraba delante cuando por fin la cortina de humo se disipo lo vio claramente, _los_ vio claramente.

Y aunque ni Lucy ni algún estudiante de Blue Pegasus los conocía, los de Fairy Tail sabían muy bien quien eran aquellas cuatro personitas de pie sobre el escenario.

Gajeel Redfox, el chico llevaba en su espalda una guitarra de color platino que parecía lanzar destellos, tenía una camiseta con unas plumas negras en uno de los hombros que lo hacían parecer más misterioso y rudo de lo que era. Sus pantalones eran de un color gris y por la pinta que llevaban, con un montón de agujeros, debieron de ir a la guerra. También estaban sus típicos guantes sin dedos y unas gafas oscuras.

Max Alors, este estaba junto a un piano eléctrico y su vestimenta entera era de cuero. Pantalones ajustados, chaleco de cuero, una camiseta con estampado de calavera y una muñequera negra y las gafas oscuras.

Elisabeth Dragneel también tenía una guitarra aunque a diferencia de la de su primo esta era de un fuerte rojo pasión. Su largo cabello lo llevaba escondido en una gorra negra, tenía también unas gafas oscuras ocultando sus ojos azules y un collar de pinchos rodeaba su cuello. Su ropa consistía en un top de doble pieza rojo y negro, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas botas con cadenas.

Y por ultimo aunque no menos importante y hermosa, Erza Scarlet. Aunque no se podía apreciar bien su vestimenta debido que se encontraba frente a ella una espectacular batería de color rojo que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello escarlata, el cual llevaba atado en una coleta alta, con dos mechones sueltos y su flequillo tapando su ojo derecho.

Pronto los gritos de los alumnos entusiasmados se escucharon y lograron contagiar a la rubia quien también empezó a chillar con fuerza. Cuando comenzó a sonar la batería Lucy se olvido de todo, de ella misma, del lugar en el que se encontraba e incluso del hecho de que aquellos no eran más que desconocidos.

La voz de Gajeel inundo todo el salón.

(Welcome to the family — Avenged Sevenfold)

_Hey kids! (Hey kids)__  
__Do I have your attention?_

Todos respondieron con un grito aun más fuerte que los anteriores, eufóricos al escuchar la voz del pelinegro y los coros del castaño.

_I know the way you've been living__  
__Life's so reckless, tragedy endless__  
__Welcome to the family__Hey!__  
__There's something missing__  
__Only time will alter your vision__  
__Never in question, lethal injection__  
__Welcome to the family__Not long ago you find the answers were so crystal clear__  
__Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear__  
__Can you look at yourself now, can you look at yourself?__  
__You can't win this fight_

En aquella frase Gajeel dirigió su mirada hacia los estudiantes de Blue Pegasus para después dar un golpe al suelo con el pie.

_In a way it seems there's no one to call__  
__When our thoughts are so numb__  
__Our feelings unsure__  
__We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find__  
__But you can't win this fight!__Hey kids! (Hey kids)__  
__I have to question__  
__What's with the violent aggression.__  
__Details blurry, lost him too early__  
__Welcome to the family__Hey!__  
__Why won't you listen?_

El chico se acerco hacia Max, paso su brazo por el cuello del castaño y canto en su oído dejándolo casi sordo.

_Can't help the people you're missing__  
__It's been done, a casualty rerun__  
__Welcome to the family__I try and help you with the things that can't be justified__  
__I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize__  
__So have you figured it out now, so have you figured it out?__  
__You can't win this fight_

Por fin se separo del chico y volvió al frente del escenario improvisando un baile.

_And in a way it seems there's no one to call__  
__When our thoughts are so numb__  
__Our feelings unsure__  
__We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find__  
__But you can't win this fight!_

Para cantar la siguiente estrofa Gajeel se agacho quedando en cuclillas y puso su mano izquierda aun lado de su boca, como si estuviera contando un secreto.

_Here for you and all mankind,__  
__I've lost my mind__  
__Psychotic rounds in to dementia__  
__I won't be fine_

Y aquí Gajeel por fin comenzó a tocar la guitarra junto con Elie, espalda contra espalda dejando a todos anonadados.

_I see your escaping down a steep road__  
__Cast out in a world you'll never know__  
__Stand there, place your weapon by your side__  
__It's a war the end, we'll surely lose but that's alright__  
__So have you figured it out now, so have you figured it out?__And in a way it seems there's no one to call__  
__When our thoughts are so numb__  
__Our feelings unsure__  
__We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find__  
__But you can't win this fight_

Gajeel lanzo su guitarra aun lado del escenario y se acerco más a la multitud.

_Deep inside where nothing's fine__  
__I've lost my mind__  
__You're not invited, so step aside__  
__I've lost my,__  
__Deep inside where nothing's fine__  
__I've lost my mind__  
__You're not invited, so step aside__  
__I've lost my..._

Acabo tan repentinamente como empezó, todos gritaron eufóricos incluida Lucy quien después de que su emoción se normalizase un poco se pregunto que había sido aquello.

La letra no tenía mucho sentido y no era exactamente el tipo de canción que se deba de cantar para motivar a tus alumnos pero aun así era la intención lo que contaba ¿no?

Ella entendió bien el mensaje oculto tras tan loca canción y eso solo hizo que casi flotara de felicidad, realmente se sentía como en casa e incluso mejor. Y Lucy Heartfilia con sentimientos encontrados solo pudo decir una palabra.

—Tadaima.

* * *

Fin.—

¡Yey! Me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo, espero que también os haya gustado a vosotros lectores míos, que os quiero mucho mucho mucho :´D

**SPOILER**: Natsu no conocerá a Lucy hasta el capitulo 5, lo siento pero mi mente es malvada XD

Lo siento LuFFy-sama y Boogie-sama pero los personajes ya los tengo decididos... ¡Y no pienso decir quienes son! Ya dije, soy malvada C:

De pie, no sean vagos y dejen un review

¡Son el cebo perfecto para la inspiración!

_¡Aye, Sir!_


	4. Clubs

**Dato: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima que es el rey de los troll ~

Esto es una grabación lamento no haber subido este capitulo el sábado pero es que mi primo se llevo MI ordenador y cuando me la trajo el domingo la tuve que enviar a que me la resetearan o formatearan —no recuerdo cual de los dos— porque mi primo de seguro le dejo virus ¬¬ Pero bueno aquí esta

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

"**Clubs"**

Después de tan increíble concierto llego el momento de la fiesta. Esta se celebró en el gimnasio, en donde ahora en vez de pelotas y colchonetas había un montón de mesas llenas de comida y bebidas. Todos se divertían y hablaban sobre cualquier tema.

En una esquina del gimnasio estaban tres de las estrellas junto a sus amigos. Erza estaba persiguiendo a Natsu, al parecer le molesto mucho el hecho de que el chico ignorara sus llamadas y estuviera a punto de perderse su actuación.

El grupo vio como un asustado peli rosa gateaba entre las piernas de varios alumnos intentando escapar de la chica, la cual llevaba en sus manos un bate de beisbol. Rieron cuando Natsu tropezó cayendo sobre la mesa donde estaba la limonada, la cual termino encima de una Erza que se enfureció aún más.

—De todas formas, lo que habéis hecho vosotros cuatro es fantástico —alago Cana observando a su alrededor.

— ¡Oh! ¡Como los cuatro fantásticos! ¡Me encanta esa película! —casi chillo de emoción Max.

— ¿Quién sería cada personaje?

Sin saber bien la razón todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña Levy la cual se sintió un poco intimidada; comenzó a pensar que personaje se adecuaba mejor a sus amigos.

—Pues… El que se estira seria… Gajeel —sus mejillas se colorearon levemente al mirar al chico, esa sonrisa que tenía provocaba en ella emociones extrañas, negó con la cabeza, no era momento de ponerse romántica— La chica invisible… ¡Elie-chan!

— ¡Te quiero Levy-chan! —la pequeña sonrió, sabía muy bien que su amiga siempre ha deseado ser invisible.

—YO SOY EL DE FUEGO —grito aún más emocionado Max, todos lo voltearon a ver con una gota en su cabeza, sinceramente pensaban que ese personaje se parecía más a Natsu que al periodista.

Pero un momento… Entonces el único personaje que quedaba era…

—Maldición ese Natsu consiguió huir… —la pelirroja se acercó a sus amigos quienes al escuchar su voz se congelaron, se petrificaron y comenzaron a sudar a mares— ¿De qué estabais hablando chicos?

Oh, oh.

— ¿¡Natsu!? ¡Deja a esos invitados en paz! —grito Lissana señalando algún lugar en el gimnasio.

— ¿Cómo? —la chica corrió inmediatamente a castigar al chico por sus tonterías.

Cuando aquella cabellera escarlata desapareció entre la gente todos suspiraron aliviados. ¡Menos mal que Lissana había dicho aquello! Si no seguramente alguno hubiera terminado contándole a la chica de lo que hablaban… Y eso significaba sangre, dolor y muchas torturas por compararla con aquel personaje.

El resto del día los alumnos se la pasaron comiendo, hablando, bebiendo… En general, divirtiéndose por todo lo alto. No hubo muchos problemas, exceptuando la persecución del peli rosa, su pelea con Gray y con varios chicos de Blue Pegasus entre ellos un rubio que consiguió estar a la altura del chico de ojos verdes; desgraciadamente ambos recibieron una paliza por parte de Erza.

Lucy bailo con un chico llamado Loki, bastante guapo, su corazón latió rápidamente cuando él le acaricio tan suavemente sus rubios cabellos… Pero se llevó una enorme decepción, que le duro el resto de la fiesta, cuando este la dejo para irse con una chica de cabellos violetas.

Al final solo resulto ser un simple mujeriego.

¡¿Era tan difícil encontrar a su príncipe azul?! Aunque no literalmente claro, no deseaba tener pitufos en vez de bebes.

X

O

X

O

X

O

**Elisabeth Pov.**

Le acerque el cubo otra vez a mi hermano, el pobre estaba malo. Aunque tenía que admitir que se lo merecía. Lo escuche vomitar una vez más, casi parecía que estar en un transporte… ¿Qué demonios había comido para estar así?

—Natsu debo prepararme ya o si no llegare tarde a la academia —hice un puchero mientras dejaba el cubo, asqueroso por cierto, lejos de mí y de mi hermano.

Él lo único que hizo fue gruñir y mirarme como cordero degollado. Lo sentía realmente por el pero no podía faltar hoy a clases después de todo era una de las encargadas de enseñarle el lugar a los nuevos.

Acaricie sus rosados cabellos y bese suavemente su frente, vi como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, no pude evitar sonreír con ternura. Se veía tan adorable.

—Te quiero mucho Natsu y para mi gran pesar te dejare al cuidado de Happy.

Coloque al gatito en la cama al lado de mi hermano quien arqueo una ceja no muy seguro de que nuestra mascota pudiera darle los cuidados que necesitaba. Me estire levemente y salí del cuarto dispuesta a darme una ducha.

X

O

X

O

X

O

Lucy se encontraba nerviosa, MUY nerviosa. Estaba frente a la puerta de la que sería su nueva clase pero no se atrevía a entrar, sentía un cosquilleo en la barriga y le temblaban las rodillas. No solo las rodillas, todo el cuerpo le temblaba como si fuera una gelatina.

—Lucy-san ¿ocurre algo? —una chica de piel blanca como la porcelana y profundos ojos azules le toco el hombro.

Aquella era Juvia Loxar, su amiga de la infancia, ambas habían estado en la misma clase durante muchos años y se llevaban muy bien aunque la Loxar nunca dejó de llamarla con el "-san" por mucho que se lo pidiera. Suspiro y asintió levemente con la cabeza, debía calmarse.

—B-bien… ¡Allá vamos! —su mano derecha se dirigió al pomo de la puerta y la abrió con rapidez.

Después lo vio todo negro.

Juvia grito espantada al ver como un libro, enorme, derribaba a su compañera y la dejaba fuera de combate. Dirigió su mirada más fiera hacia la persona que lanzo el libro y se lo lanzo de vuelta, haciéndole un enorme chichón que duraría unos cuantos días.

Una sombra paso al lado de la chica y cogió a la rubia en brazos con una mirada realmente preocupada.

— ¡Mi amada! —grito un chico de cabellos anaranjados con lagrimitas en los ojos.

— ¡Hibiki-san, suelte a Lucy-san o Juvia lo golpeara!

El aludido hizo lo que la peli azul le ordeno y soltó a Lucy causando que esta se golpeara e la cabeza. Una gotita de sudor bajo por la frente del chico, eso le daría un dolor de cabeza al despertar.

X

O

X

O

X

O

Al final todo se resolvió con unos pocos gritos y otros tantos golpes de la delegada Erza. La pelirroja se sintió bastante avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros y para intentar compensar a los nuevos despertó a Lucy.

Zarandeándola como si no hubiera mañana.

La pobre rubia despertó con un mareo y un dolor de cabeza enorme pero cuando pregunto a sus amigos que había ocurrido estos la ignoraron completamente.

—Bueno ¿Por qué no os presentáis? —sugirió la Dragneel menor quien acababa de llegar.

Los tres asintieron rápidamente y se colocaron al frente de toda la clase con sus mejores sonrisas, la primera simplemente por ser simpática, la segunda un poco cohibida por timidez y el tercero intentando conquistar a alguna chica.

—Mi nombre es Hibiki Lates un placer señoritas —de la nada apareció una rosa en su mano causando los suspiros de varias chicas y los gruñidos de los chicos.

—Juvia Loxar… ¡Juvia esta avergonzada! —la chica escondió su cara tras sus manos provocado un aura de ternura a su alrededor.

La última sonrió ampliamente e hizo el signo de la paz con su mano derecha.

— ¡Encantada, mi nombre es Lucy!

Todos los chicos de la clase se sonrojaron al ver las curvas de la rubia. ¿Es que todas las chicas de Blue Pegasus eran así de hermosas?

La mirada de Lucy viajo por toda la clase, reconoció a Gray y a Loki y les sonrió a ambos. Ya había superado su pequeño enamoramiento por el segundo. Siguió observando a todos sus nuevos compañeros, curiosa y ansiosa por conocerlos cuanto antes, hasta que sus ojos chocolates se encontraron con unos zafiros.

Ambas chicas se miraron y sus sonrisas desaparecieron al instante.

Jet, quien se encontraba se primera fila, sintió como su cuerpo de estremecía de arriba abajo. Volteo a ver a la rubia y a la peli rosa quienes se lanzaban rayos con la mirada y solo se aterrorizo aún más.

X

O

X

O

X

O

Se estiro en la cama, ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor incluso había dejado de vomitar y había comido un poco. Acaricio al pequeño gato azul, agradecía mucho su compañía, de otra forma hubiese muerto de aburrimiento.

Pero aunque no estaba aburrido lo que si estaba era preocupado, volvió a mirar el reloj. Las clases se terminaron hace unas horas y su hermana no había vuelto todavía a casa. Y eso que hoy no tenía ningún club… Solo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada, quizás simplemente se tardó demasiado enseñándole la escuela a los nuevos…

X

O

X

O

X

O

—Y este es el club de arte, la profesora encargada de este club es Evergreen —dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosa.

Se encontraban en un aula llena de esculturas y caballetes con grandes bastidores. Era bastante amplia y parecía haber de todo incluso metales. Sin poder evitarlo y debido a que ayer se había desvelado Lucy bostezo provocando que una venita se hinchara en la frente de Elisabeth.

—Oh, parece que estamos aburriendo a la señorita —la rubia arque sus cejas y miro molesta a la chica de ojos zafiro— Cierto… Una idiota como tú no debe entender para nada algo como el arte.

Chocaron frentes con miradas venenosas.

—Hablo la estúpida del cabello teñido —se burló la rubia.

— ¿Ah? Yo no soy la rubia de bote

— ¡Soy rubia natural!

— ¡Pues mi color de pelo también es natural!

¡Pum! ¡Pum!

— ¡Paren Natsu, Gray! —la delegada tosió levemente— Quiero decir… ¡Elie, Lucy! ¿Qué maneras son esas de comportarse?

— ¡Ella empezó! —se quejaron ambas con una mano en la cabeza debido al dolor, se volvieron a mirar— ¡No me imites!

—He dicho que basta ya….

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de ambas chicas, Erza daba demasiado miedo. Ahora Elie entendía el enorme miedo que le tenía su hermano a la pelirroja. Se levantó, ya más tranquila y vio como todos los alumnos transferidos las miraban con una gotita en su cabeza. Se sonrojo levemente, ella no era de las que hacían escándalo, ella era una chica muy tranquila pero aquella rubia por alguna extraña razón lograba sacarle de quicio.

—A lo que veníamos… ¿Hay alguien que se quiera apuntar al club de arte? —pregunto. Un chico bajito y rubio levanto la mano y se acercó a ella ilusionado. — ¿Nombre?

—Eve Tearm ¿me dejarías también ser tu hermano pequeño?

Ella solo ignoro su extraña pregunta y apunto el nombre en su libreta. Tres de los chicos nuevos eran realmente mujeriegos. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Loki, pensó.

—Muy bien Eve, mañana vendrás aquí después de clases para que la profesora te de los horarios. Sigamos.

~.~

Ahora se encontraban en la piscina, detrás de uno de los edificios. Esta era enorme y en ella unos cuantos alumnos se encontraban practicando mientras una mujer de cabellos celestes gritaba y sonaba su silbato.

—Esa de ahí es Aquarius-sensei la profesora encargada del club de natación, puede parecer un poco ruda pero en el fondo es simpática.

Algunos alumnos vieron a la peli rosa sorprendidos. Realmente no parecía ser "un poco" ruda… ¿Qué acaso ella no escuchaba esos gritos que casi dejaban sordo? Y realmente no parecía ser ni una pizca de simpática. Quizá daba incluso más miedo que la propia Erza.

— ¡J-Juvia quiere entrar en el club de natación! —la chica de ojos oscuros se acercó a Elie con una mano levantada. Ella amaba el agua así que ¿Qué mejor que entrar en ese club?

—Entonces… Kinana te explicara los horarios, aprovecharemos que hoy es día de practica —sonrió y llamo a una chica de cabellos violetas.

A Lucy casi le da un ataque. ¡Aquella era la chica por la cual Loki la abandono! Aunque tampoco tanto como abandonar… Pero aun así… ¡Está bien, está bien! Todavía seguía molesta por lo ocurrido con el chico peli naranja. ¡¿Algún problema?!

~.~

Pasaron también por el gimnasio, el cual milagrosamente estaba completamente limpio sin ninguna mancha a pesar de la fiesta. ¿Cómo lo habrían limpiado tan rápido?

En el gimnasio era donde los miembros del club de voleibol practicaban, aunque algunas veces salían fuera, pero eso no era todo. El equipo de vóley era _femenino._

Oh, y otra cosa más, era obligatorio. Es decir que todas las chicas de 2 año eran parte del club de vóley. Cuando Elie dijo esto inmediatamente todos los chicos imaginaron a las chicas jugando y cabe decir que más de uno tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

El encargado del club de voleibol era un hombre de largo cabello albino y unas gafas oscuras que además vestía como mayordomo. Su nombre era Capricorn, la chica peli rosa les explico que era muy amable a la vez que exigente.

~.~

El siguiente fue el club de tiro con arco, donde la Scarlet les hizo una demostración de su talento. Todos vieron como lanzo una flecha a una enorme velocidad que dio justo en medio de la diana, las chicas por su parte la observaban fascinadas mientras que los chicos tragaron saliva, asustados.

~.~

El último fue el club que más le gusto a la Hearthfilia, el club de lectura. Un club libre, del cual se encargaba de vigilar el profesor Reedus. Este se llevaba a cabo en la enorme biblioteca de la academia, Lucy se estremeció de emoción al imaginar cuantas novelas interesantes habría entre esas cuatro paredes.

Los clubs eran realmente curiosos y raros, sin mencionar algunos de los encargados de estos. La rubia recordó al encargado del club de tiro con arco, un extraño hombre que llevaba un traje de caballo. Rio nerviosamente, ese traje tenia pinta de ser demasiado caliente.

EL primer día había sido genial, exceptuando por las peleas con aquella chica de extraño cabello rosa llamada Elisabeth… Erza le comento que las dos se parecían a Gray y al hermano de Elisabeth cuando peleaban y por eso las confundió. Ese hermano llamado Natsu… Tenía un nombre muy cálido "verano", la rubia sonrió levemente, parecía ser un chico muy divertido. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo.

* * *

Fin.—

LoL el final me quedo muy raro pero es que se me escapo la inspiración justo en esa parte u.u Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía por ahí X.x

LuFFy-sama y Boogie-sama ¿vieron ustedes mis damiselas algo que les gustara por aquí? Cofcofcofchicorubiocofcofarrogantecofcof ;)

¿Me dejash un review?

¡Aye, Sir!


	5. Ángeles por aquí, Cody Simpson por allá

**Dato: **FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Bueno, bueno gentecita mía Para salvarme de vuestra ira diré que se me olvido completamente que hoy, o mejor dicho ayer ._., era sábado. ¿Que puedo decir? Me desperté a mitad de la noche/madrugada (a las 5 D:) Y me puse rápidamente a darle los últimos retoquitos al capitulo y a subirlo y pues... aquí esta :D

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

"**Ángelitos por aquí, Cody Simpson por allá"**

Una chica caminaba por las calles de Magnolia de camino a su academia, su querida academia Fairy Tail. Iba escuchando música y cantando tranquilamente, todos a su alrededor la observaban un poco sorprendidos, tenía una voz muy bonita.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina giro sobre sí misma y comenzó a cantar otra canción de uno de sus cantantes favoritos.

(Pretty Brown Eyes — Cody Simpson)

_This girl she came round the corner_

_Looking like a model_

_Magazine figure_

_She was shaped like a bottle_

_Long straight hair_

_She was fly as a bird_

_First time ever _

_I was lost for words _

_Felt so right _

_Just couldnt be wrong _

_Love at first sight _

_If that exists at all _

_I couldnt move _

_Felt like I was stuck _

_And then baby girl looked up _

_And I said…_

Y justo cuando iba a comenzar a cantar el estribillo, tropezó cayendo al suelo y raspándose la rodilla. Ahogo un grito al ver como un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su herida, ella odiaba la sangre, siempre que veía un poco se horrorizaba. De repente sintió como alguien se agachaba aun lado de ella.

— ¡¿Estas bien?! —pregunto Natsu a su hermana, esta simplemente sonrió y asintió levemente— Esto te pasa por ir escuchando música y no ver por donde caminas…

La chica de ojos azules inflo las mejillas y se levantó sola sin aceptar la ayuda de su hermano. Se quitó los cascos y rápidamente se los puso al chico peli rosa.

— ¡Pero la canción es genial! —sonrió mientras su hermano simplemente hizo una mueca.

— ¿Cody Simpson? ¿Qué paso con el rock, ya lo olvidaste?

Se quitó los cascos, admitía que el chico rubio cantaba bien pero él prefería otros tipos de música. Además él prefería un millón de veces más los ojos azules de su hermana que los marrones. Vio cómo ella guardaba los cascos en su bolsa.

— ¡Nunca! Pero también me gusta el pop ~ —continuo caminado.

—Cuando lleguemos a la academia iremos directos a la enfermería a curarte eso. —dijo el chico caminando a su lado.

—Está bien… Pero a cambio te quedaras todo el día ahí.

El mayor de los Dragneel bufo. ¿Acaso era tan simple de leer? Aun no estaba completamente curado, le dolía la barriga y sentía nauseas pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar otro día desprotegida a Elie. Por otro lado la menor se dio cuenta del mal estado de su hermano desde que despertó pero no quiso dejarlo solo de nuevo, por ello pensó en dejarlo en la enfermería de la escuela después de todo allí tendría mejores cuidados de los que podría darle un extraño gatito azul.

X

O

X

O

X

Ambos entraron a la enfermería con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Are? —la chica miro a su alrededor— No hay nadie…

De repente escucharon unos murmullos y vieron como una de las cortinas que separaba las camas se movía. Una mujer de corto cabello rosado quito la cortina y bostezo. Con sus ojos de un precioso tono rojizo observo a ambos adolescentes y sonrió.

—Lo siento… Tenía tanto sueño que me quede dormida, lo siento —se froto uno de sus ojos aun adormilada y volvió a bostezar— ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros gemelos Dragneel?

La chica señalo su rodilla y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Me caí de camino a la academia… Por favor no se ría Aries-sensei —dijo con un pequeño puchero.

La doctora Aries se rio, Elisabeth nunca cambiaria, siempre tan torpe. Le recordaba a ella misma cuando era joven. De uno de los cajones saco unas cuantas medicinas y comenzó a curar la pequeña herida de la chica.

— ¿Y qué te ocurre a ti Natsu-san? —miro de reojo al chico y lo vio acostado en una de las camas durmiendo profundamente como ella hace unos momentos— Ya veo… Mareos de nuevo…

—Al parecer comió algo en mal estado en la fiesta —Elie suspiro— ¿Se puede quedar aquí todo el día? Por lo menos hasta que se mejore.

—Por supuesto —contesto la doctora con una sonrisa, colocando una tirita en la rodilla de la chica— Esto ya está.

—Gracias

Camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir le sonrió a Aries. Podía estar tranquila ella lo cuidaría.

X

O

X

O

X

Lucy observaba como los labios del profesor Warren se movían mientras explicaba algo relacionado con las moléculas de yo-que-se-que y la bi-no-se-que-mas bla, bla, bla. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, estaba muy aburrida. Hoy esperaba conocer al famoso Natsu Dragneel pero al parecer este todavía seguía enfermo. Por ahora se tendría que conformar con imaginarlo.

Por mucho que le molestara decirlo Elie era bastante guapa así que si el chico era su hermano gemelo debía ser guapo también… ¿no? Tal vez tuviera el cabello castaño claro y unos profundos ojos azules… La Heartfilia se imaginó en brazos de aquel chico montados a caballo.

— ¿Lucy-san? —Juvia la saco de sus pensamientos consiguiendo que se sonrojara. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Ante la mirada preocupada de Juvia, sonrió, la chica de cabellos azules siempre estaba preocupándose por ella… Como deseaba que pudiera ser feliz… Debido a su actitud tan tímida y solitaria los chicos huían de ella y por lo que Lucy sabia la Loxar nunca había sentido aquel sentimiento llamado amor.

—Ne Juvia… ¿No crees que Gray es muy guapo?

La aludida dirigió su mirada hacia el chico en cuestión viendo como este estaba ya sin camiseta. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosado al ver esos músculos tan marcados y esa piel un poco morena. Oh, sí, Gray Fullbuster era sin dudas un bombón. El chico levanto su mirada de la mesa para encontrarse con la de la chica de ojos oscuros. En ese pequeño instante Juvia sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y volvió la vista hacia delante rápidamente. Lucy la observo confundida, estaba temblando y con la cara completamente roja.

La Loxar se levantó de su sitio ante la mirada confundida y sorprendida de todos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Respiro hondo y con una mirada decidida, pero aun nerviosa, se acercó a la mesa del Fullbuster.

— ¡Juvia está enamorada! ¡J-Juvia se ha enamorado de Gray-sama! —gritó.

En una palabra os describiré la cara de Gray y de toda la clase: WTF!

Después la chica sonrió levemente y volvió a su asiento como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Como si no acabara de confesarse a un chico que apenas conocía. El profesor Warren decidió que todo aquello había sido una simple ilusión y continúo con la clase. Mientras Gray Fullbuster seguía con sus ojos en forma de punto.

X

O

X

O

X

Natsu despertó de su larga siesta, miro a su alrededor y vio a la doctora Aries quien al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto se acercó a él y le toco la frente.

—Bien, al parecer ya no tienes fiebre —volvió a su escritorio y continuo escribiendo algo en su ordenador— Elie-chan vino hace rato y dijo que la esperaras en la clase.

El peli rosado asintió y se levantó caminando hasta la salida, murmuro un adiós y cerró la puerta tras de sí… Había tenido un sueño extraño, Happy hablaba y tenía alas y él era un enorme dragón de color rojo. Pero lo más raro, y molesto, de todo fue que en todo el sueño aparecía un mini Cody Simpson cantando.

Ahora no podía sacarse esa canción de la cabeza, abrió la puerta de la clase pero no se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie. Por la hora que era debían estar corriendo por toda la academia con los gritos de Laxus. El aún se encontraba demasiado cansado y no tenía ganas de correr por lo que camino hasta su sitio y se sentó. Apoyo los brazos en la mesa y después se quedó dormido con la canción de aquel rubio resonando en su mente.

X

O

X

O

X

Se estiro levemente y termino de secar su larga cabellera rubia. La clase de Deportes había sido demasiado para ella. El profesor Laxus los había hecho correr por casi toda la academia, ahora entendía la razón de no haber visto a ningún chico pasado de peso en aquella escuela. Con ese profesor dentro de poco hasta ella acabaría con una mejor figura de la que tenía ahora. Al principio se horrorizo al pensar que tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para poder quitarse todo ese sudor pero se maravilló y enamoro aún más de Fairy Tail cuando Erza le explico que habían unas duchas ahí mismo.

No le sorprendería que aquella academia tuviera incluso un parque de atracciones… Bueno si le sorprendería, eso era demasiado. Recogió sus cosas en los vestuarios y se preparó para marcharse a casa, esta vez iría sola. Juvia se había ido después de su confesión repentina sin decir a donde.

—Lu-chan —levanto su vista para ver a la pequeña chica de cabellos azules quien le saludaba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola Levy-chan. ¿Ya te vas a casa?

— ¡Sí! ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas? —propuso. —Creo que vivimos por la misma zona

— ¡Claro!

Ambas caminaron hablando de la cantidad de deberes que habían mandado hoy los profesores. Inglés, Literatura, Música, Matemáticas… Lucy se paró repentinamente ante la mirada de Levy.

— ¿Qué ocurre Lu-chan?

— ¿Hay deberes de Matemáticas? —pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Si… —una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de la Mcgarden— No llevas el libro ¿verdad? —la rubia asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, la pequeña suspiro— Tranquila te esperare, pero date prisa.

Lucy le dio las gracias y salió corriendo a buscar ese maldito libro de Matemáticas.

Abrió la puerta de clase y camino hasta su sitio pero la sorprendió un chico durmiendo tranquilamente… No podía ser… Estaba detrás de ella, justo en el sitio que había estado vacío desde que llego… Y además…

Tenía el cabello rosa.

Justo como Elie.

— ¡Es Natsu! —grito sorprendida e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano, esperando no haber despertado al chico.

Suspiro aliviada al ver que seguía sumido en su sueño. Era increíble… Nunca espero encontrárselo de esta manera, lo más extraño de todo es que nunca espero que tuviera de verdad el pelo rosa. Aun así era bastante tierno. Se sonrojo levemente. _Demasiado adorable_.

Tosió un poco. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Despertarlo? Ya nadie más volvería a la clase. Bueno quizá el chico estuviera esperando a su hermana pero Lucy hacía tiempo que no la veía, se desapareció momentos antes de que Laxus llegara. Si, lo mejor sería despertarlo. Movió lentamente uno de sus brazos.

Natsu lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada chocolate de la chica, quien con una tímida sonrisa le dio los buenos días… Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, Natsu había visto a muchas personas con los ojos de ese color pero ningunos tan hermosos… Unos hermosos ojos color chocolate… Sin darse cuenta su boca se abrió y soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Hey there pretty brown eyes…

X

O

X

O

X

Sting Eucliffe caminaba molesto por su nueva academia. Todo aquel lío de la inundación no había hecho más que darle dolores de cabeza. Si, el lugar era bonito y tal pero había demasiada gente desconocida.

Él no era ningún anti social o emo, a diferencia de su amigo, simplemente le costaba tratar con la gente que no conocía y siempre terminaba soltando alguna grosería o comportándose de forma arrogante. Y al hacer eso la gente acababa odiándole. Como no necesitaba más enemigos de los que ya tenía evitaba en lo posible hablar con cualquier persona.

Solo agradecía el haber sido transferido junto con su mejor amigo, Rogue Cheney y la novia de este, también su mejor amiga, Yukino Aguria. Aunque en ese momento se lo estaba replanteando seriamente.

No era un secreto que Yukino amaba la lectura, sobre todo esos libros tan empalagosos de romance y claro la albina al enterarse que existía un club de lectura no dudo en unirse a él. Hasta ahí bien. Ahora venía el problema.

¡¿Por qué demonios había tenido que unirse también Rogue?!

En el fondo eso también lo sabía. Solo bastaba una mirada de Yukino y un "por favor" para que el Cheney hiciera cualquier cosa, incluso bailar tango. Rogue odiaba el tango.

Y como su amigo se unió también al club de lectura ahora tenía que esperar a que el maldito club se terminara para poder irse a casa. No planeaba parecer aún más anti social de lo que ya parecía yéndose a casa solo y sin compañía.

Joder, que cursi sonaba eso.

Recordó la vez que le había dicho a Rogue que cada vez que pensaba en Yukino parecía un idiota. Y también recordó lo que ocurrió después

_**Flashback**_

_Era un día bastante soleado de verano, ambos chicos estaban bebiendo una coca cola con mucho hielo y el rubio se burlaba del de ojos rojizos por su debilidad ante una chica._

—_En serio Rogue te lo diré de nuevo —sonrió de lado— Pareces un idiota cada vez que estas con esa chiquitina._

_A diferencia de lo que había esperado Sting, Rogue no lo ignoro o se sonrojo, simplemente sonrió levemente con la mirada perdida. Pensando en la albina seguramente._

—_Hay Sting… Es el amor… —el chico rubio hizo una mueca de asco, el peli negro rio— Te aseguro que el día en el que te enamores seras un idiota aun peor que yo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Después de eso se encargó de darle su paliza al chico por llamarle idiota. Sonrió con su característica sonrisa arrogante. ¿El? ¿El gran Sting Eucliffe enamorado?

Menuda idiotez.

En este mundo no había ninguna mujer lo suficientemente buena para él.

El rubio de ojos azules se detuvo de repente. Se había quedado pensando en sus cosas y ahora no sabía dónde demonios estaba. Fantástico. Miro a su alrededor, veía las canchas de fútbol así que aun debía estar en los terrenos de la escuela. Tenía que admitir que Fairy Tail era jodidamente enorme.

Continúo caminando, buscando una forma de volver cuando delante de él apareció una pared con musgo y arbustos. Arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué hacía eso ahí?

Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero la curiosidad pudo más. Se acercó y comenzó a tantear el muro. Se agacho y lo toqueteo también por la parte baja, cuando sintió como su mano lo atravesaba… Había un agujero en el muro, el cual estaba tapado por un arbusto sin espinas ni nada. Bueno todavía quedaba rato para que Rogue saliera de aquel estúpido club así que podría explorar un poco más…

Paso a través del agujero y entro en una especie de claro en la que únicamente había un enorme árbol… Aquel era el lugar perfecto para huir de los profesores cuando decidiera hacer alguna broma. Pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Allí recostada contra el árbol, había una chica durmiendo. Se acercó más para poder verla mejor y al hacerlo casi se le corta la respiración.

Era hermosa, realmente hermosa. Tenía un largo cabello de un color parecido al de las fresas, por un momento Sting quiso morderlo para saber si tenía el mismo sabor. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento, ni que fuese un pervertido.

Siguió observando a la chica, tenía una piel blanca como la porcelana y parecía tan frágil… La vista del rubio se detuvo en sus labios. Eran también de un color rosado y parecían estar invitándolo a probarlos. Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones se acercó a la cara de aquella bella desconocida para poder aspirar su olor.

Que como no era de _dulces_ y _deliciosas_ fresas.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó aún más, esos labios lo llamaban a gritos y el no podía resistir la tentación. Y justo cuando los separaban apenas unos pocos centímetros… La chica abrió los ojos clavando su mirada zafiro en él.

Un chico normal en esa situación, se hubiera apartado y hubiera pedido disculpas. Pero la cuestión aquí es que él no era un chico normal. Él era Sting Eucliffe. Y debido a que él era un Eucliffe, antes de que la chica abriera la boca para protestar, Sting acorto la poca distancia que los separaba sin quitar su mirada de la chica.

_¿No que no había ninguna chica digna de ti en este mundo? _—pregunto un mini Rogue en su mente.

Bueno era verdad que había pensado aquello antes, pero claro, él nunca hubiera esperado la aparición de aquel pequeño ángel peli rosa.

* * *

Fin.—

Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en que estuviera romántico y bonito ;_;

**Boogieman13: **Yeeeaaa Sting-sama *A* Y pues si, por ahora el fic tiene comedia pero en adelante todo se volverá negro y los personajes SUFRIRÁN y MORIRÁN ok ya C: Como dice el dicho: Antes de la tempestad viene la calma... Ay no espera... creo que era al revés ._. ¿Lo pusiste en favoritos? Adfgasdafsdagsdasa *muere de felicidad* Soy feliz :_D Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro que he hecho :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**LuFFy McCormick: **No se si las frases que pones al principio es porque te gustan o que :/ Ahí tienes a Rogue cosita sensual y el encuentro tan esperado 1ue a mi parecer quedo medio raro... Y Sting-sama solo es uke con su Natsu-san solo con el ewe Thola (? *otro corazon* ¡Gracias por leer!

**Namine drawing: **¡Gracias por leer! Ahí tienes el encuentro, dime por favor que te ha parecido :S.

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Jajajaja nunca hay suficientes peleas en FT XD Aquí hay un poquito de NaLu, ya en el siguiente habrá mas. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Bob Esponja:** ¡Gracias por leer, Bob! (? Espero que el internet te llegue bien allá abajo del mar (?

**Nami Eucliffe:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste ~ .


End file.
